Conventional techniques for monitoring retail business processes, for example, involve analysis of sensor data, such as, people counting device data, or point of sale (POS) system data. Other conventional techniques involve analysis of data collected by human observers who, typically, move around and manually record information relevant to monitoring retail business processes. In other implementations retail business monitoring video cameras which observe the business process are monitored by remote human observers to extract business intelligence data.
Many retail businesses conventionally employ closed-circuit television (CCTV) cameras on the premises. The video from the CCTV cameras are observed by one or more humans and/or recorded for later observation by one or more humans. The CCTV cameras typically monitor store floors, POS terminals, store rooms, parking lots, distribution centers, warehouses, and/or private office spaces. However, to monitor or review the video provided by all available CCTV cameras might require a substantial number of humans and a substantial expense. As such, placing CCTV cameras in all desirable locations of a retail business and contemporaneously or non-contemporaneously monitoring all the video from the CCTV cameras is not practical.